Spinning reels are typically designed with an internal oscillation system to oscillate their associated spool back and forth beneath a rotating winding member. The function of the oscillation system directly affects the winding of line on said spool with one characteristic of the line winding being the flat lay of line. The flattest possible lay of line is a desirable characteristic of spinning reels.